


Circo enferrujado

by Supernnova



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernnova/pseuds/Supernnova
Summary: Tudo parecia bem, enfim. Ao menos para a fração de mundo que Saga conseguia observar ao redor. As pessoas estavam alegres, após um tenebroso período de guerra política e instabilidade. As ruas estavam repletas de comemoração, mas não para Saga. Seguia em uma procissão solitária no sentido oposto, não havia festejo em seu cortejo.Arrependido e resoluto, não se sentia merecedor de partilhar daquele espetáculo. As pessoas estavam em festa, mas o circo de cores no coração de Saga havia encerrado suas atividades.
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Virgo Shaka
Kudos: 1





	Circo enferrujado

**Author's Note:**

> A música que embala a fic é a linda Carnival of Rust, do Poets of the Fall.

Tudo parecia bem, enfim. Ao menos para a fração de mundo que Saga conseguia observar ao redor. As pessoas estavam alegres, após um tenebroso período de guerra política e instabilidade, recessões consecutivas e pessoas adoecendo a míngua, então tudo parecia bem. A própria cidade não parecia mais sitiada, dividida entre duas vertentes, duas crenças — ou a ausência destas — dois polos de opiniões muito distintas. Não havia mais saques nos mercados e lojas de cobertores, pichadores correndo, sirenes tocando… Apenas os muros e monumentos pareciam ainda se recordar e transmitir lembranças do recentíssimo passado. Pessoas lá e cá transitavam pelas ruas frias, o burburinho, o som de suas risadas, o pequeno cortejo que seguia rumo a uma tenda improvisada onde uma trupe de artistas se apresentava.

  
Tudo parecia bem.

  
Um transeunte ou outro esbarrava no homem de cabelos escuros e olhos de musgo, tão verdes e hipnóticos, mas que não presenteavam o entorno com o fulgor de sua mirada. Saga estava distante, ao menos seu coração estava, e seu olhar seguia sua sorte: vagando. Buzinas estridentes oriundas dos carros que tentavam circular pelas ruas tomadas pela multidão, o desnorteavam ainda mais. Sem muito interesse, olhava o papel picado que, atirado das janelas e pelas pessoas na rua, chovia pelo chão, parte do cenário da festividade urbana. Alguns eram recortes de flyers políticos, agora pisoteados pelo caminhar eufórico e despreocupado dos passantes, em uma irônica e despercebida contravenção do cenário recente: a população com seus comandantes sob as solas de seus sapatos. Riria disso, se algum humor lhe restasse. Todavia, na total ausência de tal, caminhava apático, no sentido oposto da crescente aglomeração.

  
Havia perdido muita coisa, inclusive a si mesmo, em decorrência de sua sede de poder. Esteve ao lado dos que agora colhiam a amargura da queda. Não se orgulhava disso, embora houvesse desertado antes das estruturas do sistema ruírem. Seria impossível negar que aproveitou-se de seu dom para estratégias para enganar e ludibriar. Gostava do poder que exercia sobre as pessoas, de tê-las subjugadas ao seu comando, dobrar joelhos com suas palavras bem escolhidas. Mas não era mais esse homem. Não mais. Poderia dizer que estava contente com o fim daquele embate de egos políticos, se alguma felicidade lhe fosse possível naquele momento. Todavia, na total ausência de tal, sentia uma bigorna a menos sobre os ombros. Ainda que seguisse caminhando arrastado. Mesmo assim, aquilo estava acabado e tudo parecia bem.

  
O céu pintado de cinza há dias, anunciava uma chuva que teimava em não cair. Não parecia incomodar aquelas pessoas a possibilidade de um temporal desabar a qualquer minuto. Igualmente não perturbava a Saga. Ele aguardava ansiosamente pelos pingos, o pranto do cosmos. A chuva que o recordava daquele que o havia salvado, aberto seus olhos, e que não fazia a menor ideia de em que lugar do mundo se encontrava agora. Não que saber mudasse algo, afinal, Saga não estaria ao seu lado em nenhum lugar possível, Saga estava ali, entre gente feliz e comemorações de glória. De fato, tudo parecia bem.

  
Mas não estava.  
Não para Saga.

  
Para ele, não havia festejo no cortejo, não havia brilho ou cores em festa. Era tudo preto, branco e vermelho sangue. Sangue seco. Ferrugem. Em suas veias, como uma engrenagem que não sabe exercer mais sua única função, abandonada à ação do tempo. Às vezes, como um sussurro em sua mente, sua própria voz era escutada, ousando dizer o nome de quem a ausência tanto sentia, como quem roga por salvação, por clemência. Era apenas um instante, antes de ser tomado por vergonha e culpa. Sua ganância havia tensionado cada entrelinha até que essas se rompessem.

  
Corrompessem.  
Corroessem.

  
Seu olhar foi capturado durante um instante por longos cabelos loiros, que cascateavam por cima de um grosso casaco, com pedacinhos de papel, que caiam graciosos por toda paisagem, emaranhados nos fios. A sensação de agitação durou só uma fração, uma tolice, até seu cérebro processar que jamais seria ele e, segundos depois, um rosto em perfil, muito sorridente, confirmasse o que já sabia. Não era Shaka.  
Shaka não estava mais ali.  
O que era uma grande loucura, visto que o sentia em cada poro.

  
Shaka era um forasteiro, sabia pelo sotaque. Embora Saga não soubesse precisar sua origem. Também nunca perguntou. Mais um dos diversos arrependimentos. Se houvesse tentado transpor certas barreiras invisíveis impostas pelo homem que muito pouco revelava de si, como aquela, quem sabe não soubesse onde procurá-lo agora?

  
Quem sabe?  
E se?  
Questionamentos vagos eram seus companheiros, tudo o que havia restado.

  
Seus ombros caídos e seus passos pesados como testemunhas de que se sentia ruindo. O sangue em suas veias parecia oxidar: estava enferrujando. Caindo em descaso, no esquecimento. Fadado ao ostracismo sem sequer ter vivenciado corretamente dias de plena glória. Muito embora recordasse bem da fanfarra em seu peito, frenética e vivaz, sempre que sob efeito do bailar de quadris do homem que se utilizava do ténue fio de sanidade de Saga, para pendurar-se como um trapezista, daquele que ignorava o medo da queda pelo esplendor do show. E tudo em Shaka era esplendoroso. Exigia pompa e circunstância. A cama era apenas mais uma parada de seu espetáculo. Este que Saga aplaudiria de pé, se não estivesse, em todas as ocasiões, tão arrebatado pelo climax que experimentava sempre que decidia ser palco para a exibição obscena, o número erótico que tinha os lençóis como tenda. E ali sentia-se vivo. Um grande circo de sensações pulsantes e cores vibrantes. Seus olhos eram holofotes que evidenciavam as curvas do artista, suas mãos que tocavam cada centímetro da pele exposta com assanha semelhante a que uma criança aperta o pulso da mãe a cada salto do acrobata, com expectativa, tensão, buscando alívio. Sua boca que provava seu gosto e percorria agraciada provando da boca, do peitoral, das pernas e de tudo que se abrigava entre elas, até ter o êxtase do homem lhe escorrendo pelos lábios, como um caramelo vertido nas pipocas, destes que lhe fazem lamber os dedos quando chega ao fim. Até enfim, tomar o palco, assumindo o papel do domador de feras, fazendo Shaka, sempre tão impetuoso e irritadiço, ressoar como um gatinho manhoso, alvo de seu adestramento pecaminoso. Eram os donos do show e o respeitável público um do outro, bem como a trupe dos prazeres, em um ato colorido e pulsante. O apogeu.

  
Não tardou a descobrirem se tratarem de partes opostas do conflito político que se desenrolava para além daquelas paredes. Mas haviam se enredado demasiadamente rápido, para ignorarem o furor sexual que os acometia. Não conseguiram parar o cortejo que seguia rumo ao precipício. Estavam envolvidos a ponto de seus corpos implorarem um pelo outro, todavia, igualmente comprometidos com seus ideais, tão opostos. O rumo de um jogo tão perigoso era altamente previsível. Claro que a corda da grande tensão que existia entre eles se romperia em algum momento, em um estalo estrondoso e destrutivo. Nenhum dos dois rejeitava o fato, apenas não eram capazes de interromper-se. A raiva que sentiam em cada embate, em cada luta que o lado que não o deles vencia naquele regime de guerra fria, a cada avanço estratégico do oponente, era revidado pela necessidade de irem às forras no corpo um do outro. Nada importava e tudo importava. Precisavam fincar suas bandeiras, com gozo, suor e lágrimas. Até que, uma por uma, as tendas caíram. O palco se convertia em trincheira e os artistas em soldados. Não havia como dar certo.

  
E não deu.

  
Saga não soube exatamente quando seu amante e oponente abandonou tudo. Não tomou nota do que alegou entre os seus. Ele simplesmente sumiu. Sem aviso, despedida ou golpe de misericórdia. A corda enfim havia se rompido. E sem sua principal atração, o circo de sensações em Saga enferrujou, decadente. Apenas com a partida de Shaka e com a necessidade visceral de entender seus porquês, foi que mergulhou fundo no outro lado, discriminou o reverso da medalha e enfim percebeu o estrago que sua visão de mundo proporcionava. Shaka estava correto. E havia entregado seu ouro apenas para ganhar. Queria o melhor estrategista do seu lado da disputa, então dispôs de seu lugar e assim o conseguiu. Venceu. Que glória amarga!

  
Sem orgulho, movido apenas pela gana furiosa de endireitar tudo o que havia entortado, Saga mudou de lado, tornando-se peça chave na vitória agora aclamada e festejada pelas ruas através das quais percorria no sentido contrário, sem sentir-se merecedor de todo o regozijo partilhado entre os transeuntes. As pessoas estavam em festa, mas o circo de Saga havia encerrado suas atividades.  
Chutou uma pequena pedra e uniu mais fortemente o casaco em torno do corpo, tentando proteger-se do frio que parecia tão mais rigoroso para si, do que para qualquer ser vivente e seguiu resoluto. Sentiu um pingo pesado em seu rosto, seguido de outro: a tempestade enfim caía da magnitude cinza. A música e os risos que seguiam ecoando eram a prova de que ninguém parecia se importar muito. Saga cerrou os olhos e voltou seu semblante para cima. A sequência de pingos d'água o reconfortava de maneira agridoce, pois o recordava das lágrimas que choviam em seu rosto durante sua última transa com Shaka. Se ao menos soubesse se tratar da última… Havia perdido a única coisa de real valor, dando-se conta apenas quando cercado de tudo que mais apreciava, contudo nunca havia precisado: poder e relevância. Era um herói do triunfo celebrado por todo o entorno, contudo não lhe interessava o reconhecimento. Que ironia, o homem que desejou com todo seu ardor o topo do pódio, no sentido oposto, em um desfile às avessas. Era sabido: em seu cortejo, não havia festejo algum.  
Nada parecia bem.

  
Seu peito tornou-se uma engrenagem parada, sem a chave-mestra.  
Sem Shaka, Saga estava entregue à ferrugem.


End file.
